Chill
Chill is a role-playing game that captures the feel of 20th-century horror films. Players take on the role of envoys, members of a secret organization known as S.A.V.E. that tracks down and eliminates evil in the world. Setting Chill is a horror role-playing game inspired by Shelley, Stoker, and Poe, where usual foes are vampires, werewolves, mummies, ghosts, goblins, and ghouls.RPG Archive: Chill Players take on the role of envoys, members of a secret organization known as S.A.V.E. that tracks down and eliminates evil in the world. Editions The game was originally produced by a company called Pacesetter Ltd. Once Pacesetter ceased operations in 1986, Chill was bought in 1990 by Mayfair Games. At Mayfair, the game was published until 1993, when the executives of the company decided to no longer publish RPGs and instead focus on board games. A total of 23 official modules (adventure packs and rules companions) were released by Chill's publishers between 1984 and 1993. Chill and some modules were translated into Swedish and published under the name Chock between 1985 and 1987 by Target Games. Several years ago a third edition was announced by Other World CreationsOther World Creations News but never was released. Reception Receiving 7 out of 10, the game received a mixed review in issue 61 of White Dwarf magazine. The gameplay was felt to be fairly slow and lacking in scares; furthermore, Chill's significance was lessened as Call of Cthulhu had already paved the way for horror-based role-playing games. S.A.V.E. In Chill, ''S.A.V.E. (Societas Argenti Viae Eternitata, or, The Eternal Society of the Silver Way)'' is a secret society that is dedicated to protecting innocents from the creatures of the Unknown. Agents of SAVE are called envoys. Products Numerous products were published for the first two editions of Chill. ---- Pacesetter edition ---- * Chill: Adventures into the Unknown (box set) Game tools * Chill Master's Screen (included Castle Dracula scenario) Sourcebooks and scenarios * Blood Moon Rising (scenario) * Creature Feature (sourcebook) * Death on Tour (scenario) * Deathwatch on the Bayou (scenario) * Evenings of Terror with Elvira (book of scenarios hosted by Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) * Haunter of the Moor (scenario) * Highland Terror (scenario) * Isle of the Dead (scenario) * Things (sourcebook) * Thutmose's Night (scenario) * Vampires (sourcebook) * Vengeance of Dracula (scenario) * Village of Twilight (scenario) Chill board game * Black Morn Manor, a board game based in the Chill universe, was published by Pacesetter Ltd ---- Mayfair edition ---- * Chill Core Rulebook Game tools * Chill Accessory Pack Sourcebooks and scenarios * Apparitions (sourcebook) * The Beast Within (sourcebook with scenario) * Chill Companion (sourcebook) * Horrors of North America (sourcebook) * Lycanthropes (sourcebook) * Things (sourcebook)'' * Undead & Buried (scenario) * Unknown Providence: SAVE in New England (scenario) * Vampires (sourcebook) * Veil of Flesh (scenario) * Voodoo (sourcebook) Fiction * Chilled to the Bone - anthology of short stories ---- Other World Creations edition ---- * Chill quickstart rules pdf * Chill 3rd Edition Core Rulebook (never published) ---- Growling Door Games edition ---- * Chill 3rd Edition Core Rulebook References External links *